


Domestic Disturbance

by A_Diamond



Series: Kinky Son of a Bitch [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Cop Castiel, Dom Castiel, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Handcuffs, Loud Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Somnophilia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sub Dean, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate enough to settle for a pillow held sheepishly in front of his crotch, Dean shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack, keeping himself mostly shielded behind it. A uniformed officer stood in the hallway, scowling fiercely at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> SPN Kink Bingo square: Role Play. Masterpost [here](http://alxdiamond.tumblr.com/kink).

Dean worked his cock with one hand as he thrust the vibrating dildo in and out with the other, hips hitching with each movement. He’d chosen his favorite for the evening’s entertainment, thick and purple and nine inches long with a bumpy knob at the head that did unbelieveable things to his prostate.

He angled his hand down as he pulled it almost all the way out, which pushed the bulbous, buzzing end hard against his prostate as it dragged past and he couldn’t hold back a moan. He’d been teasing himself for ages, fucking himself on the dildo with shallow thrusts and pausing to pinch and rub his nipples when he got too close, but that burst of sensation drowned his self-control underneath a wave of lust.

Frantic, he sped up as he slammed the vibrator back in, shoving his hips up to meet it then dropping back to the couch every time he drew it a few inches out. His hand flew over his dick, just as slick with precome as it was with lube, and each thrust up into the tight heat of his hand punched another loud groan out of him.

Soon the couch was banging against the wall from the vigor of his pleasure. The jolt of it sent him fractionally deeper onto the dildo each time. He didn’t care that he was screaming himself hoarse, too lost in the building crescendo of feeling to worry about thin walls and prudish neighbors.

He twisted his hand up his shaft, thumb swirling over the head of his cock and pressing on the sensitive slit just as the textured bulb of the dildo caught his prostate with an intense vibration and his orgasm exploded out of him with a yell. Come shot over him, splattering across his chest and stomach as his dick twitched in his hand. His ass clenched with the force of it and he shuddered, vibrator continuing to stimulate his rapidly sensitizing prostate until his spasms subsided and he could ease it tenderly out.

Dean lay panting on the couch, absolutely filthy but too boneless to do anything about it.

He must have drifted off in the wake of that truly spectacular orgasm, because the next thing he knew, he was awakened by a forceful banging on his door.

“Police!” a rough voice called from the other side. “Open the door!”

Dean flailed and fell off the couch in his scramble to get up. He was still naked, still covered in his own come, and the pounding on the door was only getting louder.

“Just—just a minute!” he yelled back, his voice scratchy. He cast about for something to cover himself with—a robe, pants, even just boxers and a shirt—but he’d wandered out directly from the shower and there was nothing.

“Open the door NOW or I’m breaking it down!” the voice shouted.

“Shit! Okay, okay!”

Desperate enough to settle for a pillow held sheepishly in front of his crotch, Dean shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack, keeping himself mostly shielded behind it.

A uniformed officer stood in the hallway, scowling fiercely at him. He was a couple inches shorter than Dean, but exuded an aura of strength and confidence, more than a little helped along by the bulk of a bulletproof vest and shiny black gun belt. The cop’s hair was messy and dark, and his eyes were blue and intense; if Dean hadn’t been so nervous, he would have been incredibly turned on.

“What, uh, seems to be the problem, officer?”

“We received a report of a domestic disturbance,” the cop—his nametag read _C NOVAK_ —said. “Can I come in?”

“Uhhhh. It’s just me here, no disturbance. Everything’s fine. Thanks for checking!”

Officer Novak didn’t leave. “Can I come in?” he repeated in an unamused monotone.

“I’d rather you didn’t.” Unease made it more of a question than a statement, but at least Dean got the words out. The cop had to be able to see the edge of his bare shoulder; did he suspect Dean was naked?

“You need to either let me in or come out into the hallway and talk to me,” Novak insisted.

“Shit,” Dean said again. “Really? Okay, uh, shit. Come in, I guess.”

Keeping himself hidden behind the door as long as he could, Dean opened it wider to admit the officer into his apartment. Novak strode past him into the center of the small living room, looking around to make sure there really wasn’t anyone else.

Still mostly covered by the door, Dean saw the moment Novak’s eyes landed on the couch and the vibrator sitting obscenely at one end of it. Novak’s shoulders drew back as his back stiffened, and Dean hurried to shut the door before his neighbors got more of an earful than they already had.

As the cop turned back towards him, Dean had a quick decision to make: keep his back turned, hiding the mess of his chest but displaying an ass that was probably still loose and glistening with lube, or turn around and cover as much of his shame as possible with the throw pillow.

Opting for the second choice, Dean spun to face Novak just as the officer looked at him. His blue gaze immediately fell to the pillow covering Dean’s manhood. Instead of looking uncomfortable or upset, though, he let his eyes travel heavily up Dean’s torso, lingering on the patches of dry semen and Dean’s tightly budded nipples, still red from his earlier efforts.

By the time Novak’s eyes reached Dean’s face, now burning with mortification, his scowl had turned into a knowing smirk. Dean was especially grateful for the cushion in front of his cock when he felt it jump, responding to the hungry look the cop aimed at him.

“Just you here, huh?” he asked, and Dean would swear his already deep voice had dropped an octave. The gruffness was gone entirely, replaced by a rough and seductive rumble that had Dean’s dick starting to fill out behind its shield.

“Y-yes.”

“Hm.” Novak raked his gaze over Dean again. “Our callers reported very loud thumps and screams.”

Dean’s blush deepened even as the rest of his blood ran southwards. “I got a little enthusiastic.”

Novak approached him slowly, a predator cornering his prey, and Dean couldn’t back any further into the door. He also didn’t necessarily want to.

“I find it very hard to believe that you got so worked up all by yourself that your neighbors thought someone was trying to kill you. I think you’re trying to protect someone. Concealing a crime. Obstructing justice.”

He was so close to Dean, the front of his belt bumping the hand Dean was using to clutch at the pillow. It made the pillow brush over his way-too-erect erection and he bit his lip to hold in the whimper that wanted to escape.

“I should drag you down to the station just like this,” Novak growled in his ear, “let you sit in a cell, dirty and exposed, and think about your life.”

“No, please—”

“Unless...”

Dean’s back pulled away from the door as he leaned forward subconsciously, straining for the rest of a thought that Novak didn’t seem in a hurry to finish.

“Unless?” he prompted when the cop stayed silent and assessing.

“Unless you could prove it to me.”

Dean’s eager dick tugged his hips into the pillow against his will, jerking at the friction it offered even as he pretended not to know what Novak meant. Cops didn’t really do that outside of cheesy pornos. “Prove it?”

Novak stepped aside, which definitely didn’t make Dean want to follow his lost warmth at all, and waved a magnanimous arm at the couch.

“Demonstrate for me just how enthusiastic you can get. Convince me, or I might just have to throw you in the drunk tank and let them sort you out.”

Legs shaking with anticipation, Dean took a step away from the door, bringing him level with Novak. Novak stopped him with a hand on the front of the pillow that made Dean whine and twitch helplessly against the pressure. Novak smiled darkly and tugged the pillow away; Dean was too surprised and aroused to protest.

Dean was so hard that his cock ached with the heaviness of it, and he could see a large dark spot staining the cushion where he’d leaked all over it. Novak’s eyes dragged over his dick, so deliberate Dean could almost feel a finger following the path of his gaze, stroking along his length as Novak’s tongue flicked out across his pale pink lips.

“Go on,” Novak urged, quiet but heated. His eyes rose from Dean’s erection to his eyes with a smouldering challenge. “Just show me what you were doing before. What makes a nice, law-abiding citizen like you scream that loud?”

Dean’s face shouldn’t have been able to get as hot as it did at that, flush spreading down his neck and chest, given how much of his blood was preoccupied with keeping his cock dark red and needy. But it did, and Novak chuckled at Dean as he ducked his head and shuffled to the couch.

Sitting hesitantly at the edge of the center cushion, Dean reached towards the dildo but faltered, hand falling back to his side. He looked up at Novak, who had come to stand just out of reach, and forced himself past the shyness he was feeling. It was a little awkward, masturbating in front of a stranger—definitely not something he’d done before—but Novak was hot and commanding and watching him expectantly.

So he took a deep breath and bent to retrieve the bottle of lube. The cap’s click was overly loud in the sudden quiet, an undeniable announcement of what he was doing, and it made Dean’s dick bob again under Novak’s demanding expression.

He poured some lube out into his hand, which trembled only a bit, then picked up the vibrator and slicked it. He was still loose from earlier, and he didn’t trust himself not to shoot off if he tried playing with himself more before he got to the main show. The extra lube would have to be enough.

He had just reoriented himself on the couch, stretched along it instead of sitting, when Novak interrupted.

“I know a good boy like you didn’t start with that monster,” Novak said.

Dean froze. “I, uh. I stretched myself, but I’m already—”

“Show me,” Novak demanded again, and Dean lost any chance he had at not embarrassing himself further.

With the excess slickness still on his other hand, Dean reached between his legs to slip a finger into his own ass. His wrist rubbed against his erection with every movement and he struggled not to seek out firmer contact. Novak wanted a recreation, and Dean had gotten the vibrator in before he’d started jacking off. Besides which, if he touched himself with any intent at this point, he wouldn’t get to the vibrator at all.

He almost lost it again when he added a second finger. He was moving a little—okay, a lot—faster than he had when he’d been alone, but he was already prepped and so much closer to the edge than he’d been when doing it on his own. Slowing down and breathing deeply, Dean forced himself to relax the tension built up in his groin before proceeding.

All Dean’s self-restraint was for nothing. He made the mistake of looking over at Novak as he added the third finger, eyes landing first on the prominent bulge pushing out under his gun belt. Then he swept his gaze up, locking with Novak’s, hot and wanting, and it sent a jolt through him just as strong as the one that raced up his cock as his fingers pushed against his prostate.

“Fuck!” Dean’s voice broke as he came, eyes squeezing shut and back arching off the couch. His vision filled with black and white spots bursting behind his eyelids. It was too soon after his last one; everything was too sensitive, tingling and shaking, he couldn’t control his own muscles. His fingers tugged at his rim as they jerked out, a flash of pain that did nothing to lessen the spasms of pleasure coursing through him.

The vibrator fell from his hand and rolled the few inches to Novak’s feet. The noise barely registered through Dean’s fading climax, but suddenly a strong hand hauled him violently to his feet. His knees tried to collapse, far too weak to support his weight, but Novak held him up with an iron grip.

“I see you’re determined to do this the hard way,” Novak growled in his ear. He trapped both of Dean’s hands behind his back before Dean really knew what was happening, then a pair of hinged cuffs closed and locked around his wrists.

“Wait,” Dean begged in a panic, “please, don’t!”

“Why not?” Novak tugged him away from the couch by his upper arm and Dean stumbled, going to his knees and not trying to get back up. It would be harder for the cop to drag him outside like this. “I gave you one simple task to keep yourself out of trouble and you couldn’t follow through.”

“I did what you told me to.” Dean had to twist his neck and spine uncomfortably to look up at Novak’s angry face, still held in place by Novak’s bruising fingers. “I tried, I—”

“I told you to put on a show, and you shot off like a teenager trying not to get caught by his mom.”

On his knees, Dean was dangerously close to Novak’s crotch. The uniform, rather than a traditional fly, sported just a bare black zipper straining to contain Novak’s erection—which, for all his bluster, had only grown since Dean’s orgasm.

“Please,” Dean said again. He could picture his neighbors, the ones who’d called the cops because they were worried for him, watching him get dragged out into the hallway naked and covered in his own come, and he was desperate not to have that happen.

He may have been a little bit desperate for something else, too.

“Give me another chance. I’ll do better, I swear, I’ll do anything.”

Dean turned his face to brush suggestively against Novak’s hard cock through the uniform’s sturdy fabric, but instead of taking him up on the implicit offer, Novak shoved forcefully at his shoulder. On his knees and off balance, the push made him topple forward and land face-first on the cushion, bent in half with his ass in the air.

Novak put one hand on the curve of Dean’s ass, pushing his thumb into the crease to spread Dean’s cheeks apart; Dean’s face felt hot against the neutral couch cushion. The pressure of Novak’s hand shifted without moving, but Dean wasn’t sure what it meant until he felt the bumpy knob of the vibrator just barely pressing against his hole. Novak had bent down to pick it up.

“Anything?” Novak challenged, his voice as hard as his grip.

Dean’s whole body shivered, which pushed the head of the dildo harder against his rim, still stretched and sensitive but not loose enough to let the toy inside without effort.

“I can’t,” he gasped, though his cock made a valiant effort at convincing him it was up for round three.

“You’d better,” Novak growled and pushed the toy in with a slow, continuous shove. It didn’t hurt, there was enough lube and recent activity to ease the way, but the force of it punched a noise out of him that was barely recognizable as human.

If the neighbors hadn’t been sure he was being murdered before, they definitely would be now.

“That’s it.” Novak folded over his back, his weight pushing Dean into the couch as his arm moved back and forth, working the dildo in and out of Dean in a steady piston. “Scream for me like a good boy.”

Dean obliged mindlessly, unable to stop the wailing that tore out of his throat even if he’d wanted to. It went on and on, undulating but never silencing as the hard knob dragged across his oversensitive prostate again and again and again. Dean couldn’t think past the agonizing jolts of arousal sending his whole body into near-seizures of tension.

At some point he stopped breathing, though he didn’t realize it until Novak paused, just for a second, and his lungs started working again in deep, shuddering sobs. Dean’s mouth was moving, trying to form a word he couldn’t identify, but all that came out were gasps and moans far too loud to qualify as whimpers.

Before he could catch his breath, the vibrator buzzed to life at its highest setting and rocked straight into his prostate. Dean screamed, really screamed, and blacked out.

He was still on the couch when he came to, though he lay stretched across it instead of bent over it, and the handcuffs had been removed. It was hard to be sure, but he thought there was more of a mess around his crotch than there had been. It was possible he had come again, but given the amount added that seemed unlikely. Much more probably, blame could be attributed to the man perched with one hip on the armrest who was softly stroking his hair.

Dean craned his neck as much as he could without pulling anything or dislodging the petting hand, and saw Cas smiling down at him. The zipper fly of his uniform was open and his cock, still a bit dark and shiny but soft, was exposed. Yep, he’d jacked off onto Dean while Dean was unconscious. Dean was okay with that.

“Hey, baby,” Dean croaked. His voice was going to be wrecked for days. His ass was going to be sore for at least as long. He was pretty okay with that, too.

“Hello, Dean.” Cas leaned down and kissed him softly. “Go back to sleep, I’ll clean you up.”

“Mmm,” Dean agreed. Before he drifted off, he added, “We should do that again sometime.”

Cas’s chuckle washed over him warmly, pulling him back down into rest. “Anything you want, Dean, you were so good for me. I love you.”

“Love...” Dean mumbled and was gone.


End file.
